When Pevensies Go to Hogwarts
by Jennie.F-101
Summary: Narnia berada dalam bahaya, Aslan mengirim anak-anak Pevensie ke Hogwarts, apakah yang akan terjadi ? P.S. I do not own anything. ADOPTED by Lunascamander17.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy's POV

Aku Lucy Pevensie. Aku ada di King's Cross Station dan aku mencari peron yang dimaksud. Entah mengapa Aslan membuat kami (Peter, Susan, Edmund, dan Lucy) pergi ke sekolah berasrama. Dia bilang kami akan aman di sana. Aku belum tahu letak sekolah itu di mana, tapi yang jelas itu bukan sekolah biasa. Narnia tidak berada dalam kondisi yang aman sekarang. Oh, iya ! Aku harus mencari peron 9 3/4 . Aku bingung dengan peron yang satu ini. "Ed, menurutmu di mana peron 9 3/4 itu ? Aku tidak dapat menemukannya." Tanyaku pada Edmund. "Aku juga tidak tahu, Lu. Mungkin kita harus bertanya." Usulnya. "Bertanya pada orang lain...? Jangan bercanda, Ed. Mereka pasti akan menganggap kita gila."Kata Susan. Edmund masih kelihatan bingung. "Ya, mereka akan menganggap kita gila. Tapi satu-satunya cara untuk mengetahuinya adalah bertanya. Aku yang akan bertanya." Kata Peter. Peter lalu mendekati anak laki-laki yang memiliki rambut hitam dan memakai kacamata.

Peter's POV

Aku mendekati anak laki-laki yang membawa burung hantu, koper, dan banyak bawaan lainnya. Kami juga membawa barang yang sama. "Permisi, aku ingin bertanya. Di mana peron 9 3/4 ? Kalau kamu tahu..." Tanyaku. "Iya, ikuti aku, aku juga akan ke sana." Katanya. Aku melambaikan tanganku pada saudara-saudaraku. Sinyal untuk mengikutiku."Jadi kau baru pertama kali ke Hogwarts ?" Tanya anak itu. "Hogwarts...? Kalau yang kamu maksud sekolah berasrama itu,jawabannya iya. Begitu juga saudara-saudaraku." Jawabku. "Oh, iya...Maafkan aku. Aku lupa mengenalkan namaku. Aku Harry Potter." Kata anak bernama 'Harry Potter' itu. "Aku Peter Pevensie. Yang perempuan paling tinggi itu Susan Pevensie, Kalau yang laki-laki itu Edmund Pevensie, dan yang perempuan paling kecil namanya Lucy Pevensie." Kataku sambil mengenalkan Adik-adikku. "Nah, ini dia. Kalian lari ke tembok itu. Jangan takut, biar aku contohkan." Kata Harry. Dia berlari ke tembok itu. Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kullihat. Tapi aku berlari duluan. Susan, Edmund, lalu Lucy menyusulku. Kami melihat banyak anak berlalu-lalang. Aku lalu melihat kerwta yang panjang. Lalu Harry menghampiriku dan membawa 5 orang lainnya. "Peter, perkenalkan ini Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Fred Weasley, dan George Weasley. Sebenarnya Weasley 7 bersaudara, yang sudah lulus dua, dan satu lagi Percy Weasley. Dia tidak ada di sini. Mungkin sudah masuk ke kereta. Oh iya kalian, Ini adalah Peter Pevensie, Susan Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie, dan Lucy Pevensie." Kata Harry sambil mengenalkan kami. Ternyata anggota keluarga Weasley banyak juga. Setelah berkenalan kami semua masuk ke kereta. Aku menemukan satu kompartemen yang kosong dan membawa Lucy, Edmund, dan Susan masuk. Tidak lama Kereta mulai berjalan.

**A/N : Tolong sarannya ya...Kira-kira bagusnya Peter, Susan, Edmund, dan Lucy masuk asrama apa ya...? Sorry chapternya sedikit. Hehehe...**


	2. Chapter 2

Susan's POV

Kereta mulai berjalan. Aku melihat terus benda yang disebut tongkat sihir. Bagaimana cara kerjanya ? Sudahlah, aku mau membaca buku pelajaranku. Mungkin aku ketinggalan banyak pelajaran.

"Susan, menurutmu nama yang bagus untuk burung hantu ini apa ?" Tanya Edmund

"Entahlah Edmund, itu jantan atau betina ?" Tanyaku sambil membaca buku History of Magic.

"Hmm...Jantan. Apa ya nama yang bagus ?" Kata Edmund.

"Mungkin Scintilula...?" Usulku.

"Namanya bagus juga, nama burung hantumu apa Susan ?" Tanya Edmund. Aku lalu menutup buku dan mulai mencari nama. Satu hari tanpa menjadi kutu buku. Burung hantuku betina dan dia memiliki warna abu-abu. Scintilula berwarna coklat muda. Peter mempunyai burung hantu yang berwarna hitam jantan. Lucy mempunyai burung hantu yang berwarna putih bersih, betina.

"Namanya Candentia ? Bagus tidak ?" Tanyaku

"Ya, namanya bagus. Sekarang aku menamai burung hantuku Nixy." Kata Lucy.

"Punyaku kunamai siapa ya...? Aha ! Magnifica." Kata Peter.

Aku pikir aku akan membaca buku lagi. Tidak ada hal yang dapat dilakukan selain membaca. Aku mengambil buku Charms. Lucu sekali...Beberapa tahun lalu aku sama sekali tidak mempercayai sihir, tapi sekarang aku masuk ke sekolah sihir dan pernah pergi ke Narnia.

Tiba-tiba kereta berhenti. Makhluk dengan jubah hitam datang dan sekejap semua terasa dingin dan seolah-olah kebahagiaan telah tiada dari muka bumi. Tidak lama setelah itu, makhluk itu pergi.

"Whoa, makhluk apa itu ? Aku tidak pernah melihat makhluk seperti itu di Narnia." Kata Edmund.

"Itu Dementor. Bacalah di buku, Ed." Kata Lucy. Dia sekarang menjadi kutu buku baru, ya ?

"Buku kita kan berbeda, Lu ? Aku tahun ke-3 dan kamu tahun ke-2. Jelas buku kita berbeda." Kata Edmund.

"Haha...Lucu sekali, Ed. Aku membacanya dari bukumu." Kata Lucy.

"Oh..." Kata Ed. Mukanya menjadi merah. Mungkin dia malu dikalahkan dalam hal kepintaran oleh adiknya.

"Jadi..." Kata Peter memulai percakapan. "Susan ada di tahun ke-4 dan aku tahun ke-5. Satu hal lagi, aku dengar ada 4 asrama. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, dan Hufflepuff. Menurutku Gryffindor yang bagus." Lanjut Peter.

"Ya, dari gosipnya, begitulah." Kata Lucy.

"Sejak kapan kau mendengar gosip ?" Tanyaku penasaran sambil masih membaca buku.

"Sejak aku mendengar banyak anak tahun pertama yang membicarakan Gryffindor." Kata Lucy.

"Terserah. Oh, iya. Aku mau ganti baju. Kalian ?" Aku bertanya. Yang lainnya menganggunk dan mereka juga mengganti baju.

Setelah mengganti baju, kami kembali ke tempat kami dan beberapa jam kemudian kami sampai di Hogwarts. Hogwarts itu sangat besar dan... Tidak dapat dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Aku sampai di Great Hall. Kami semua tepatnya. Aku, Peter, Edmund, dan Lucy harus mengikuti anak-anak tahun pertama untuk ditentukan asramanya.

"Edmund Pevensie." Kata Prof. McGonagall. Aku tahu namanya karena dia telah memperkenalkan dirinya tadi. Topi itu diletakan di atas kepalanya. "Gryffindor !" Kata topi itu. Semua yang ada di meja Gryffindor bertepuk tangan dan memberi selamat.

"Lucy Pevensie."

"Gryffindor !"

"Peter Pevensie."

"Gryffindor !"

"Susan Pevensie."

Aku maju dengan agak gugup. Topi itu diletakan di atas kepalaku.

"Gryffindor !"

Aku sangat senang karena bisa bersama semua saudaraku. Harry, Hermione, dan semua Weasley juga di Gryffindor.

Setelah makan malam selesai, aku pergi ke common room. Tapi aku merasa lelah dengan perjalanan tadi. Aku masuk ke kamar tidur dan mengetahui kamarku dan Lucy sama. Bagaimana bisa ? Berdua saja ? Ah, sudahlah, aku mau melanjutkan belajar sebelum tidur. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan Peter dan Edmund ? Aku tanya besok sajalah.


	3. Chapter 3

Edmund's POV

Aku lalu makan beberapa makanan yang biasanya disajikan di Narnia. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan, di Hogwarts ada turkish delight. Yay ! Makanan favoritku... Tapi aku jadi mengingat Narnia dan...Jadis.

"Ed, kamu tidak apa-apa kan ?" Tanya Peter.

"Ngg...Tidak. Aku hanya teringat pada Narnia." Kataku. Oh, iya. Aku duduk bersebelahan dengan Peter dan Dean Thomas.

"Narnia ?! Apa itu ?" Tanya Fred atau George ?

"Ehh, bukan apa-apa." Kata Peter.

"Iya, bukan apa-apa." Kataku. Narnia kan rahasia anak-anak Pevensie, Eustace, dan Jill Pole.

"Hey, Edmund, Peter. Aku dan Lucy tidur duluan, ya ?" Kata Susan. Entah mengapa Susan selalu mendapat perhatian dari semua laki-laki, semua asrama. Dia memang cantik, tapi gak harus semua memperhatikan dia juga, kan ? Ah, sudahlah.

"Ya sudah. Kami akan menyusul nanti." Kata Peter. Aku menganggukan kepala. Susan dan Lucy pergi meninggalkan Great Hall. Ahh...Aku mulai mengantuk.

"Ed, kau sudah selesai makan belum ?" Tanya Peter. Aku sudah kenyang jadi aku selesai.

"Sudah." Jawabku pada Peter. Saat aku dan Peter berjalan ke kamar kami, banyak gadis memandangi kami. Ugh...Aku tidak begitu suka dilihati oleh para gadis.

Sampai di common room. Aku mencari kamarku. Aku dan Peter satu kamar. Bagaimana bisa ? Hanya berdua ? Terserahlah. Aku sudah lelah. Aku mau tidur saja.

Pagi harinya. Aku bangun lalu mandi dan Peter melakukan hal yang sama. (Beda kamar mandi !) Sesudah itu kami berjalan ke arah common room. Ada Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, dan Ginny.

"Selamat pagi." Sapaku dan Peter bersamaan.

"Pagi." Sapa mereka semua. Tak lama kemudian Susan dan Lucy masuk ke common room.

"Pagi semua." Sapa mereka.

"Pagi." Sapa mereka kepada Susan dan Lucy. Aku menghampiri Harry.

"Jadi Harry, kamu ada di tahun ke berapa ?" Tanyaku pada Harry.

"Tahun ketiga, kamu ?" Kata Harry. Harry ada di tahun ketiga, aku juga...Berarti kami...

"Aku juga tahun ketiga." Kataku.

"Oh, kita bisa menjadi sahabat kalau begitu." Kata Harry.

"Iya, pasti seru." Kataku. Aku lalu melihat ke arah Peter. Dia sama dengan Fred dan George. Pasti seru kalau bersama mereka. Lucy sama dengan Ginny. Dan Susan sama dengan Katie Bell. Tanpa disadari sekarang aku sedang melamun.

"Hello...Edmund...?! HEY !" Teriak Lucy.

"Ehh...Apa ?" Tanyaku pada Lucy.

"Kenapa kau melamun ? Rindu pada Jadis ya ?" Goda Lucy. Arrggghhh...Jangan sebut Jadis lagi. Dia adalah orang yang kutakuti. Paling ! Ingat itu.

"Jangan, kau sebut nama itu lagi." Kataku agak marah.

"Whoa, sabar Ed. Habis kau melamun sih." Kata Lucy. Ya sudahlah.

"Terserahlah." Kataku. Ughh...Bad mood deh.

"Ngg...Aku mau pergi ke Black Lake dulu." Kata Lucy. Oh, iya sekarang weekend. Kami sampai di Hogwats hari Jumat.

"Aku ikut, Lu." Kata Susan. Aku ikut gak ya ? Gak deh. Malas mode on.

Lucy's POV

"Aku ikut, Lu." Kata Susan. Baguslah ada yang mau menemaniku.

"Ok, ayo. Aku meminjam peta milik Fred." Kataku pada Susan.

Kami keluar dari common room lalu kami ke great hall. Aku harus menggunakan petanya. Aku sudah diajari oleh Fred cara menggunakannya.

"Itu kan hanya kertas kosong Lu. Kau sangat mudah ditipu ya." Kata Susan.

"Masa, sih ? _I solemnly swear that i am up to no good_." Kataku. Lalu peta itu mulai muncul. Susan hanya terdiam bingung.

"Bagaimana bisa ?!" Tanya Susan.

"Ini namanya sihir !" Kataku. Lalu kami berdua tertawa. Sekarang kami mengikuti peta ke arah Black Lake. Sampai...Tiba-tiba ada burung hantu berwarna emas terbang ke arah kami. Burung itu membawa surat, dan paket yang besar. Kuharap burung itu tidak menjatuhkan paketnya di atas kepala kami.

Bruukk ! Paket itu jatuh di depan kami. Beserta suratnya.

'_Untuk anak-anak Pevensie di Hogwarts._

_Narnia masih dalam keadaan bahaya. Namun, beberapa hari yang lalu seorang penyihir bernama Voldemort (Namanya tidak boleh disebut) bekerja sama dengan Jadis. Dan Jadis pergi ke duniamu. Paket yang kukirimkan berisi barang-barang yang mungkin dapat membantu._

_Aslan'_

"Kita sebaiknya membawa paket ini ke common room." Kata Susan. Aku mengangguk setuju. Kami langsung pergi ke common room membawa paket yang sangat besar dan berat.

"Biar kubantu," Kata Peter dan Edmund yang melihat kami membawa paket ini. Lalu kami turunkan di tengah common room.

"Thanks, Edmund, Peter." Kataku dan Susan bersamaan.

"Paket apa yang bisa sangat besar seperti itu ?" Tanya Fred dan George. Bersamaan.

"Entahlah, dari Aslan." Kataku. Fred dan George bingung. Aku, Susan, Peter, dan Edmund tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Fred dan George.

"Siapa Aslan ?" Tanya Fred dan George.

"Rahasia." Kata kami berempat bersamaan. Lalu kami tertawa kecil lagi.

"Whoa...Paket yang sangat besar. Apa itu ?" Tanya Ron yang baru masuk ke common room. Disusul oleh Harry dan Hermione.

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu." Kataku.

"Ayo kita buka." Kata Edmund. Lalu kami berempat membukanya dibantu oleh Fred, George, Harry, Ron, dan Hermione. Isinya adalah : 3 pedang, 3 perisai, panah dan anak panah, jus bunga api, terompet, dan belati. 3 pedang ?! Apa aku akan belajar memakai pedang ? Kalau iya...Horraayyyy...

"Whoa, isi paket ini banyak sekali. Pantas saja berat sekali paket ini." Kata Peter.

"Kurasa ada ahli pedang baru." Kata Susan melihat ke arahku.

"Iya, ajari aku Peter, Edmund. Oh, dan kurasa kalian tahu mana saja barang milik kalian. Dan baca surat dari Aslan." Kataku.

"Apa maksud dari semua barang ini ? Bisakah kalian jelaskan ?" Tanya Harry.

"Hmm...Berhubung Jadis bekerja sama dengan Vol...Voldemort, aku akan menjelaskannya nanti." Kataku agak terbata-bata saat mengucapkan nama Voldemort, namanya kan tidak boleh disebut.

"Baiklah, besok sesudah makan siang di Black Lake." Kata Susan.

Dan itu bagaimana petualangan yang baru akan dimulai.


End file.
